Tuxedo Kisses
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: Non-magic. Sequel to Whiskey Kisses. After Harry’s unexpected windfall, he and Malfoy end up in the same circles. But Harry doesn’t really see a problem with that


Title- Tuxedo Kisses

Summary- Non-magic. Sequel to Whiskey Kisses. After Harry's unexpected windfall, he and Malfoy end up in the same circles. But Harry doesn't really see a problem with that

Disclaimer- Heh. Yeah, right

Authors Note- A: Part three of a three part series having been posted as three separate oneshots. B: I'm also not British- most of the food is my version of comfort food cuz writing while hungry is almost as bad as shopping while hungry

… … …

"Why am I wearing this thing again, Sirius?" Harry testily asked his godfather. He tugged at the neckline of his dress shirt and fiddled with the bowtie.

Sirius sighed and grabbed his hands, holding them still. "Why do we have to go through this every time, Harry? The charity balls are important for the company and it's publicity. You have to go, and you have to make a good impression. It's not like this is your first one."

The brunet sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Yes, I know. I bitch about the same things every time, don't I? I'm sorry," he added contritely.

Sirius just smiled and clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Now, lets go and let them see us and get it over with."

The two of them squared their shoulders and headed to the double doors that separated their prep room from the rest of the ball. Two lackeys pushed them open, and they stepped out, smiling and waving to the crowd of reporters. Even after half a year, the overturned verdict on Sirius' case and Harry's sudden appearance made them quite them valuable entertainment for gossip rags.

A couple hours into the ball, Harry was about to escape the crush of people when he saw someone familiar. A grin on his face, the brunet made his apologies to the people he was talking with and maneuvered his way around the room until he was slightly behind Malfoy. "Fancy meeting you here." he said conversationally.

The blond's start of surprise made Harry laugh. "Potter! Have you a- a _thing_ about sneaking up on me?" Malfoy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry- I can't resist those opportunities when they present themselves." Harry tried to look chagrined.

"Stop with the kicked puppy look, Potter- I fear it suits you far too well." Malfoy said with a sigh. "Come on- balls like this make me want to scream. Lets get a drink, shall we?"

Harry laughed and nodded, leading the way over to the wet bar. "Would you like whiskey, rum, or punch?" he asked.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Well, the 'punch' is probably more alcoholic than everything else put together, so whiskey for me, please."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That is quite true," he said in agreement. Handing the blond a glass, he raised his and Malfoy gently chimed them together. "To charity balls," the brunet said with a smile.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "To whiskey, you git." With a laugh they chimed them together once more, and then drained their glasses.

… .. …

Harry undid the bowtie and the first couple buttons of his shirt. "Bloody great morons." he muttered as he slid into the booth. He shucked his tuxedo jacket as Malfoy slid into the seat across from him. "Honestly," the brunet continued, "why would you kiss your mistress at a ball your _wife_ is also attending?!"

The blond shook his head. "There was more than likely a great deal of liquor involved, I'd wager." He still looked impeccable, with not a hair out of place. When the waitress came over he ordered a stack of whole wheat toast. Harry rolled his eyes and ordered a steak omelet with a stack of pancakes.

"Well," the blond continued after she left, "there is always press after a ball such as this one."

Harry snorted in agreement and ran his hands through his hair. "Do you remember the uproar about that picture of us that first ball? What- three, four months ago now? When they thought our companies had made a trade agreement? Sirius flayed me for that."

Malfoy crossed his arms. "Quite. It is very passé to make agreements of the sort at a ball. And over drinks? We'd be cursed the next morning at our offices."

The brunet laughed in agreement. He cracked his back then folded up the sleeves of his shirt. "Food's coming," he noted.

There was quiet then, while they ate. Harry noticed Malfoy watching him with something close to awe in his eyes as he sucked down his food. "What? It's past midnight and I haven't had anything to eat since dinner."

The blond put down his toast and leaned back. "I hadn't said anything."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your look said it all. Are you done with that?" At Malfoy's nod the brunet pulled the plate over to him and finished the rest of the toast.

When he was finally done eating he sat back with a sigh, and smiled when the waitress set down two steaming cups of tea. "This has been one hell of a night, huh, Malfoy?"

"I think the papers will have a field day with it tomorrow, and that someone will be seeing divorce papers soon. So yes, it has."

They smiled at the absurdity. "God, Sirius is going to have my hide tomorrow. He asked me to dance with that red haired, brain dead _bint _from that other company and I didn't."

Malfoy sneered. "I don't understand why. As long as our companies remain allied you don't exactly need to go around making nice with the Vice Presidents of other companies. She is brain dead, isn't she?"

"And she smells like rotten apples. It must be her hair." Harry said. Malfoy burst into laughter.

"That must be it, exactly."

… … …

Harry narrowed his eyes and bit his tongue. Just because he'd been stabbed with a pin-_again_- didn't mean he had to bite off the man's head. He lifted his arms at a curt instruction from the tailor. The brunet didn't see why he couldn't just get a tuxedo from a store. It would be easier and cheaper and he wouldn't have to deal with bloody _pins_.

Fortunately, his cell phone rang before his thoughts could turn murderous. "Potter speaking," he snapped.

"My, my Potter. Don't we sound happy today."

The brunet relaxed and waved off the irritating little man. "Sorry, Malfoy. I'm being fit for a tux and the bloody pins have me a bit ticked off." He scowled at the tailor, who huffed and crossed his arms.

The blond laughed. "Poor Potter. Why, my tailor has yet to prick me with anything. Shall I give you his number?"

"_Yes_. Please. Thank god I haven't paid for anything yet. I wish Sirius would just let me go to a department store or something to get one of these things." Harry said as he quickly took off the jacket. The tailor was trying to say something but a waved hand and an annoyed expression from Harry shut him up. "I'm leaving this shop now. Tell me where I'm headed?"

Malfoy's voice was exasperated. "You can't possibly want a mass produced tuxedo, can you? Here-" the blond rattled off an address, adding, "I'll meet you there. Honestly."

The brunet laughed as he left the shop, running a hand through his hair. "Sure, that's fine. You have better taste than I do."

"I'm glad you realize that."

Three hours later the two men stepped out of Malfoy's tailor's shop. Harry grinned at the blond. "He was a lot easier to deal with than that other man. I wasn't pricked once!" he exclaimed happily.

The blond's smile was superior and smug. "This is the one area when a Malfoy always knows best."

"I won't argue with that." He paused, then added, "Hey, you have any plans? I'm heading back to my office for an hour or so to do some paperwork, then I was going to get something to eat."

Malfoy grinned as he slid his hands into his pockets. "Distract you while you're trying to do work then make you pay for dinner? Sounds like a plan to me."

Harry bumped his shoulder into the blonds and laughed along with him.

… … …

"This is a mansion, Malfoy. _Not_ a house."

The blond shrugged gracefully. "It is when you've grown up in it. My ancestors were a pretentious lot."

Harry laughed. "I can tell." The blond had agreed to host the latest charity ball at his house, and everyone invited had arrived. No one wanted to miss the chance to see inside of the fabled Malfoy Manor. Of course, security was insanely tight and most of the house was off limits. The brunet was still a bit stunned by the magnificence of what he could see. It was far, far grander than anything he could have imagined.

The brunet stepped away from his host and turned from side to side. "On another note- how do you like my tux? I just got it this morning."

Malfoy nodded approvingly. "It fits you far better than the ones you used to wear. And it is far more elegant. I quite like it."

Harry snorted. "Well, _I_ can't believe it took a month to create. But since you like it, I won't complain too much."

"I should hope not." The other man frowned slightly, then sighed. "Your godfather just gave me a Look. Let's mingle for a bit before he comes over and forces us to."

"Fine," Harry sighed out. "only if you promise to save me from the evil clutches of that creepy looking CEO over there."

Malfoy laughed. "I promise. I'll even whisk you away to my study and share alcohol with you, if it makes you feel better."

"That it does."

An hour and a half later, Harry was desperately trying to talk his way out of a conversation with a woman in her fifties. Not that there was anything wrong with being that age, but when you implied what she was… Well. When Malfoy appeared at his elbow it was quite a relief.

"My apologies, Mrs. Hardgrave. I need to borrow Potter for a few minutes." The blond lead Harry away as the woman began to talk, completely ignoring what she was saying.

"Nice timing, Malfoy." the brunet said gratefully.

Malfoy smiled as he led the other man past a security guard and down a shadowed hallway. "It was painfully, watching her trying to sink her corroded claws into you like that. She really should know better by now." he added, shaking his head ruefully.

Pushing open a door, the blond held it open for Harry. "Welcome to my study."

The brunet thoroughly approved. Dark woods and a fireplace that dominated the room, with a desk that looked well used in one cornet, while another held three overstuffed armchairs.

He settled into one of the chairs as Malfoy poured out two drinks, then handed him one. "I like it. Very cozy."

The blond snorted. "I doubt that's the effect my Father had in mind when he designed the place, but thank you. I rather like it, too."

Harry took a sip of his drink and settled back against the chair. He ignored the blonds eyes on him, focusing on the fireplace. "I get sick and tired of people sometimes, Malfoy."

The blond hummed. They sat in silence for a while, finishing up their drinks. Harry stood with a sigh and said ruefully, "I'd best be getting back down there- Sirius is probably looking all over for me." He set his glass down and turned to go.

He heard Malfoy huff in annoyance and turned back, wondering what the problem was. He watched the blond set the glass down sharply and stand, closing the space between them in seconds. He'd opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Malfoy said, "Oh, for god's sake, _Harry_", grab him by the ears, and pull his head down.

The kiss was abrupt and painful, and when Harry was finally released he vaguely thought he could feel blood trickle from his lower lip where Malfoy -_Draco_- had bitten him. But he didn't think that was the point of the kiss. He thought the reason for the kiss was to see if the warm, tingly feeling in his gut would happen. And it did.

He looked up from where he was staring at the blonds shoes to see Draco eyeing him worriedly. Harry scrubbed a hand over his cheek as he started to blush.

"That, um… Well, I…" Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, I think… this could work, I think."

His blush turned even brighter as Draco smiled, a smile brilliant and sly all at once. _Yeah_, Harry thought. _This could work._

… … …

_So it's done and I hope you all liked it. Lemme know what you think, mmmkayzz?_

_Ta my lovelies!_

_MannyWitch_


End file.
